1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle seat assembly for promoting comfort for a male bicycle rider by permitting the scrotum to hang freely while the rider is seated on the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,915; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,925; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,705; U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,214; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,880.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle seat assembly. The inventive device includes a housing member having a pair of spaced frontal projections, the housing member surrounding a cushioning member, the housing member being coupled to a spring assembly, the spring assembly being adapted for coupling to a seat post of a bicycle.
In these respects, the bicycle seat assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of promoting comfort for a male bicycle rider by permitting the scrotum to hang freely while the rider is seated on the bicycle.